The present embodiments provide a specimen collection and drying and transport and storage device that can be used for laboratory and forensic purposes to gather samples and/or specimens and to then dry the sample and/or specimen during transport and/or storage prior to testing of the sample or specimen. All this can be accomplished in the present embodiments while providing assurance that the chain of custody has been preserved and that the collected specimen or sample has not been switched during the changing of the drying agent employed to dry the specimen.
More particularly, the embodiments relate to a specimen collection apparatus for collecting such samples and stabilizing the specimens and preserving them from contamination prior to laboratory analysis. Therefore, an apparatus is provided in which the specimen collector is enclosed after collection of the sample thereon to protect the sample from contamination. The embodiments also allow exposure of the specimen or evidence sample to a drying agent to dry and stabilize the specimen to promote specimen integrity by providing rapid drying soon after specimen collection. Further, the embodiments allow the user to renew, or change-out, exhausted drying agent without disturbing the specimen. And, the embodiments allow the user to select and insert variously sized desiccant packets to modulate the drying time of the collected specimen or sample depending upon user desires for the particular specimen or sample.
In one embodiment simultaneous, identical, dual specimen or sample collection is provided which allows two identical specimens to be simultaneously collected in one motion by the user and to then simultaneously deliver the dual and identical specimens to a single housing to thereby assure that the specimen or evidence samples receive simultaneous and identical protection, drying conditions and transport conditions. Further, the embodiment allows one of the two identical and simultaneously collected specimens to remain untouched or unused and to be archived without removal of the specimen from the original housing into which it was inserted after collection. This may be accomplished while allowing the other of the two identical and simultaneously collected specimens to be removed from the housing or for a portion thereof removed for testing.
Crime scene evidence is collected to establish facts related to a crime or a suspected crime and for identification and/or elimination of suspects and may be presented at a trial for the determination of guilt or innocence of accused individuals. Often, the evidence includes objects, documents, fingerprints, photographs of the scene, and the like. Additionally, the evidence may include unknown substances or substances with a suspected identity, where the identity needs to be determined or confirmed. Such substances may be very small in quantity, may be dispersed over a comparatively large area, and may include materials such as: body fluids, hairs, flakes of skin such as skin cells, fibers, drugs, various chemicals, gunpowder residue, flammable materials, tobacco ashes, cosmetics, and the like. Such materials may be collected at a scene and subjected to chemical and/or DNA analysis for identification or for association with a particular individual.
Currently, for collecting specimen samples, investigators typically use fibrous swabs, such as swabs made of fibers of cotton, cellulose, rayon, polyester, polyester foam and other types of fibers. Such swabs not only absorb liquids and solids suspended in liquids but also trap dry substances such as particulate materials. Prior to use, the swabs are kept in closed sterile bags or containers to maintain sterility. After specimen collection the swabs and are placed into a similar bag or container to avoid contamination of the sample gathered during transportation. Once the swab is placed in a container after specimen collection, the container is usually marked with a time, the date, the identity of the investigator and other information to establish a chain of custody of the sample.
Conventional swabs are formed of a “stick” such as a shaft of wood, tubular plastic, or tubular or rolled paper with a pad of cotton or other fiber, sponge material, or other absorbent material attached to the end of the shaft, either mechanically or by an inert adhesive. A problem with conventional swabs is that there is a danger of contamination of the sample if it is necessary to put the swab down, for example, to open a bag or container in which the swab will be placed. Also, if it is necessary to set the swab down to dry, in a propped up condition or extending over the edge of a table, there is a risk of contamination of the sample.
The present embodiments provide an apparatus and method for collecting solid, fluid or particulate evidence specimens related to any type of situation in which evidence collection is required. Such evidence collection can be associated with crime scenes or can simply be the collection of a DNA sample from a human being in the course of a traffic stop or a paternity investigation. Suitable specimens for collection using the present devices are, in general, that evidence which is located on a surface or on a human being and which can be physically contacted by an evidence collection device to thereby obtain a sample of the evidence. Examples of such evidence specimens might be any type of biological fluid, either wet or dried, such as blood, urine or saliva, or any unknown substance which is visible or invisible and which can be located allowing for collection of a specimen of the evidence and capture of such a sample on a specimen collector of the type described hereinafter. As previously mentioned, it will be appreciated that such specimen collection devices are widely used in criminal investigations, but also are used increasingly in traffic stop situations or traffic arrest situations in which it is desirable to obtain a DNA sample from the suspect as part of a criminal records database requirement.
Therefore, for proper evidence collection that can be used in court to support a conviction, it is necessary that investigators have at their disposal a device and method of collection that dries the collected specimen shortly after collection to promote sample integrity by stabilizing the specimen by drying. It is additionally important that the apparatus promotes accuracy of specimen collection and reproducibility of specimen collection and protection of specimens from contamination while providing a device that enables a verifiable chain of custody while allowing continuous renewal of drying agents positioned adjacent to the specimen and while providing quantified specimen dilution during collection procedures and all without contributing to contamination of the crime scene by introducing extraneous material into the crime scene.